Oh My, My, My
by weepingwriter
Summary: She said, I was seven and you were nine. I looked at you like the stars that shined. In the sky, the pretty lights. Brucas. OneShot.


A/N: I was on you tube by chshale8923 but it was a naley video. After watching the video a lot I wrote this but it's brucas (cause I can never have to much brucas!) I recommend you watch the video because it's very good.

Disclaimer: I don't own the parents, or Lucas and Brooke. I also don't own the song: Mary's song, Taylor Swift does.

Now on to the story:

_Denver_

--------------------------------------------------

_Oh My My My_

**_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_**

"Lucas look." Said the seven-year-old with brown curls as she pointed to the sky.

"Brooke there just stars." The nine-year-old with blonde hair said as they lied in the grass looking at the stars.

"Lucas Eugene Scott they're pretty." The girl said as she stuck out her tong.

"Whatever Brooke Penelope Davis."

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**_

"Keith look at them I bet you $50 that those two will get married." Jimmy Davis said.

"Your on Jimmy." Keith answered.

"Boys are you betting on our kids again?" Lydia laughed as her and Karen walked outside.

"No" The two older men said at once.

"Of course you didn't." Karen smiled.

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did**

Take me back when our world was one block wide

"Race you to the tree. Last one there is a rotten egg." Luke said.

"Ok 1-2-3 Go!" Brooke said as the two of them ran to the tree.

"You cheated." Screamed Brooke when Lucas got there before her.

"How I was always right in front of you." Lucas declared, "If you don't stop complaining that you loose then I'll hit you."

"Then I'll tell my mommy."

"So you're complaining."

**_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_**

"Luke lets play a game." Said a bubbly Brooke.

"Oh god. What game?"

"Lets play truth or dare. I always see Haley playing with her friends."

"That's because she and Nate are way older then use." Lucas said as Brooke gave him the puppy eyes that he couldn't say no to,

"Fine. You go first."

"Luke truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me right on the lips." Brooke said smiling.

"Ew. I'm not doing that."

"If you don't you're a chicken!"

"No I'm not. Lets get this over with." The blue-eyed boy said but before he could Brooke ran away.

**_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_**

"Brooke you look beautiful." 18-year-old Luke said before they went to the prom.

"Thanks Luke. You look really handsome." Brooke, who was dressed in a pink dress, told him as he kissed her.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Brooke and Lucas said at the same time.

"Have a fun time kids."

**_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._**

"They're growing up to fast."

"I'm going to loose that bet. Aren't I?" Keith said

"Yep you are." Jimmy laughed.

"I can't believe you two bet if our kids would get married." Karen laughed as she rolled her eyes at them.

"What are we going to do with them?" Lydia asked Karen.

"I have no clue."

**_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_**

"Lucas where are you taking me? It's all muddy." Brooke complained as Lucas laughed at her.

"Brooke remember always running here when Haley or Nate started to chase us?" Lucas asked her.

"It's the creek."

"Yep."

"I can't believe you still go to this place. I mean look at it it's all muddy."

"So we still have the club house that isn't." Lucas said as they walked into it.

**_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_**

"Broody my curfew was like 2 hours ago." She told her boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm going to be too but who cares we're having fun right?"

"All I need to do is be next to you to have fun." She said as they kissed.

**_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my_**

"Lucas how could you do that to me!" Brooke screamed.

"What did I do?" asked a confused Lucas

"You were talking to Rachel during school. You know how much I hate her."

"Brooke we just talked nothing else."

"So I hate her she trying to get with you."

"She's dating Mouth. She wouldn't do that to him."

"Yes she would. Just get out Luke."

"Brooke please. I just talked. Nothing else."

"Luke I want you to leave." Brooke finished and her heart crushed as she heard the front door slam shut. Brooke looked out the window to see if he really left and there was him sitting on the stairs.

_**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**_

"Luke why are we at the beach in the freezing weather?"

"Because I have a question for you Brooke P. Davis."

"And you couldn't do that in the warmth of our apartment?"

"Nope." Lucas said as she got on one knee, "Brooke Penelope Davis will you marry me?"

"Of course I will Lucas Eugene Scott." Brooke said before the kissed

"What did I say about the middle names?"

"It goes both ways." Brooke laughed.

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried**_

"Thanks Daddy for doing this for me." Brooke said as she gave him a hug.

"Do you think I would let my baby girl walk down to the alter by some one else?" Jimmy asked.

"No."

"After this I have to find Keith he owes me $50."

"Why?"

"Because we made this bet when Luke and you were younger that you were going to get married."

"You two did what?" Brooke said.

"Brooke it's time." Haley, Brooke older sister said.

"Let's get this show on the road." Jimmy said as the church doors opened, "I thought this was a small wedding Brooke. It looks like everyone's here."

"Daddy thanks for doing this for me."

"Anything for you. I love you baby girl."

"Love you too daddy."

**_You said I do and I did too_**

"Do you Brooke Penelope Davis take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." She said with a smile on her face.

"Do you Lucas Eugene Scott take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your wife?"

"I do" Lucas said with a smile matching Brookes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Just as the priest finished Lucas and Brooke kissed like it was there last kiss."

**_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_**

"Luke why are we at my parents house?"

"Were not it's our house now."

"Yeah since your parents were selling it and I know it means a lot to you so I bought it for us to live in and raise this little one." Lucas said as he rubbed his hand over Brookes growing belly.

"Thank you so much Broody." Brooke cried.

"Anything for my Pretty Girl."

"I love you Luke."

"I love you too Cherry."

_**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...**_

"Brooke I still love you like I did when we first met all those years ago."

"I love you too Luke." Brooke said looking into his ocean blue eyes that make her fall in love all over again.

_The End._

_--------------------------_

_Please Tell Me What You Think!_


End file.
